Another lame Hero Story
by MooMonsters
Summary: I don't know really.Just a dream I had after too much Bully and Fable one night.Basically, two friends and me had a day out,exploring back roads,and then got plunged in a world of awkward friends,and odd bandits and Heroes.I suck at summaries.REVIEW PLZ!
1. Decision

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bully **or **Fable, if I did, they would fit into one game somehow. :)

**Note:** I'm not very good at writing stories, they take me forever to get started, so my first few chapters are **always **short. Unless I have an idea no one wants to hear or rate. :B

Please, please, please. REVIEW!

**Chapter One: Decision**

"Yay! Finally you're free of him!" exclaimed an ecstatic Zenia, falling back into the comfort of the passenger seat in the mint condition 1968 Ford Mustang Shelby Cobra GT 500, gliding smoothly along the highway on an exuberantly sunny day.

"Relax Zen, and don't talk like he has me held hostage." I frowned. "Where exactly are we headed anyways?"

"I don't know, OH! I know; let's explore the turnoffs all the way to Terrace! How's that sound?" Zenia exclaimed, yet again.

"Um, sure… why not? I just filled the gas up anyways." I replied, unsure if it was a good idea.

**Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring. BANANA PHONE! **

"Praise the lord!" Tori announced as she answered her bright yellow, banana shaped phone. [Low demonic voice on phone]*I am the ANTI-CHRIST!* [Tori] "Ah!" she yelped, and closed her phone.

**Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring. BANA- **

"Praise the lord!" she repeated. ["You know that wasn't funny."]

"Neither was pretending to be a demon on my Holy Banana!" she replied and started to babble about our plans for the day. "OKAY LOVE YOU BYE!" She exclaimed as she hung up.

"OH! How's about we turn there!" Zenia piped, getting excited yet again. "I've never seen that there before!" She pointed out what appeared to be two stone lions stationed solemnly on both sides of the hidden road.

"I haven't either…Why not." I agreed, getting curious about the road as I slowed down to make a left turn, to what I thought would be an interesting day. I was right.

**Note: **What I tell you? Short, right? Please review? I like reviews.


	2. n00bs

**Note:** I'm still figuring out how to word my dream. It was really vivid and I have notes jotted down, because I thought it was entertaining. I just suck at wording it to keep you guys interested. If you're reading this, then I'm not a complete failure. -.-'

REVIEWS HELP ME WRITE BETTER!

**Chapter Two: n00bs**

"So where do you think this goes!?" Zenia piped up, never failing to be entertained.

"I don't know…maybe some lame building that tourists are going to crowd around and make as all annoyed, and you'll be to blame!" I smiled at my ever-ecstatic friend.

"Maybe!" Zenia smiled back.

"AhhhHHhhhhHHH!!!!" Tori screamed, probably the loudest I had ever heard. "WHAT THE FUCK!?"

Zenia turned around and started yelling and screaming, confused I decided to look in the rearview and yelled "WHAT THE FUCK!?"

The trees were closing together, lining themselves up to the way they were before. The road we were on didn't appear to really exist. Amongst the confusion of the trees a loud;

**THUMP, bump, THUMP, bump **

Knocked us to the grim reality ahead.

"AAAHH!" I yelled out in shock, slamming on the breaks, wondering what I had hit. I stepped out of the car slowly and looked in horror at two dead, pale bandit looking bodies. Hopping in the car without putting my seatbelt on, I slammed on the gas pedal as more and more of them appeared from the trees.

**THUMP, bump **

All that could be heard was the sickening crunch of bodies hitting the Mustang. '_God only knows how much this is going to cost to fix.' _ I thought, boggled why I was thinking that at such times. After what seemed like forever and a day, we came to an abrupt halt at the 'end' of the road. A small, quaint town was visible, the sign that greeted us read; "Welcome to Bullworth".

"…Where the fuck are we?" Asked a scarily calm Zenia.

I stepped out the car, to examine the damage my baby had taken for us; 28 dents, 1 cracked windshield, a missing rearview mirror, missing bumper, and 9 scratches. I nearly cried.

"Maybe…" Tori drew a deep breath to calm her nerves; "Maybe there's an auto shop in town."

"You guys? Hey, look at this." Zenia called. "My phone changed its date. Can phones do that on their own?"

"Mine too!" Tori gasped. "What the hell!"

I took my own bright pink phone out, and read the date; 'June 20th, 1968'. "What the fuck?"

**Note: **I'm working really hard to make a longer chapter. I hope you guys will review. -.-'

On the other hand, I'm actually having fun trying to write this story. Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Plz?


End file.
